Fight
by Pongo0614
Summary: Leon wonders why he ever says yes to them. Two families at war, a snow war. One shot for Christmas. Merry Christmas everyone! :) (In the Consequence of Love time line)


_Well here I am again. Here it is. Just got my electric back so I can get on a roll with things :)_

_Thanks for the reviews I have had._

* * *

Just to put it into perspective of when this story is.

9 years since end of consequence of love.

Gorlois – 15

Clarine – 14

Gareth – 12

Lynette – 10

Amhar – 9

Maldue – 8

Iblis – 8

(Maldue and Iblis will be featured more in another one shot that is earlier than this one. Don't worry if you think that you have missed anything)

* * *

Merlin stands in the crisp white snow. He wraps his jacket tighter around him as a winter wind cuts through him. He had so many layers on but it still managed to freeze him.

"Can't we start yet?" Arthur shouted to his ex-manservant.

"No, Leon said he would be here. Any way we have to wait for Gwaine or we will be out numbered." Merlin shouted back.

"Are you sure you told him the right time?"

"Yes Arthur." Merlin said getting annoyed with Arthur. It was always Merlin that had to meet them and explain the rules. Never princess prat.

Just then Leon and Gwaine walked on to the training ground.

"Hurry up you two." The impatient king shouted at two of his finest knight.

They met Merlin in the middle.

"Right Gwaine you are on our team and Leon you are the referee."

Leon gave Merlin a look. "Why would you need a referee?"

Merlin sighed. He knew it was Leon's first year in refereeing but he thought he would of heard how bad these games get.

"Because Merlin cheats every year by using magic." Arthur shouted.

"No he does not." Morgana shouted from the other side of the field. "Gwaine get your pretty little backside over here now."

Gwaine started to walk over towards her.

"So you think that my backside is pretty?" He said with a flick of his hair.

"Well let's just say if we lose, we are blaming you and your backside won't be very pretty."

"Oh Morgana, you always have a way with words."

Gwaine reach Morgana and looked around.

He lent in and whispered. "We are going to need way more if we are going to win."

Morgana smiled.

They hid behind the mound of snow that was there.

Merlin looked back towards Leon.

"Arthur is the cheater. We win fairly every year."

"No you don't. We won last year." Gwen shouted.

"That's only because Arthur said he would chop off Mordred's head if he didn't say that you won."

"Can we please get on with this?" Arthur whinnied.

"Right just let me get to our fort then you drop this flag. The first person to grab it and get it back to their flag pole and raise it is the winner. After the person is back to their allocated fort then the other team cannot cross over. Other than that we can run about in no mans land for all our hearts content." Merlin said with a smile. "Got that?"

"Yes I think …"

"Thanks Leon." Merlin said as he started to run back to his fort.

Merlin had reached safety.

"So what's the plan?"

* * *

Arthur and Gwen ducked down at the same time as Merlin started to run towards his fort.

"Right remember the plan. This is the moment we have all been training for let's teach those Wyllts who is boss?" Arthur said.

He looked at his children's smiles.

They were all like him, extremely competitive. Although their annual snowball fight managed to bring out the competitiveness in Gwen.

"Sure father we will win again this year."

"Right? They may have Gwaine but he wouldn't hurt any of you so I go for him while Gareth you go for Merlin. I am sure you will be able to get him down. Gwen remember you distract Morgana and Clarine you go for the flag. You are the fastest out of us and will be able to get there before anyone else."

"Right father." Clarine said. "But what about Gorlois and Lynette? They will be important to the other team and what about Amhar? You haven't mentioned him once in your great master plan."

"Hmm Gorlois will need taking down. Gwen do you think you can take on Merlin?"

"Maybe, depends on the run up I get."

"Right Gwen after Merlin, Gareth after Gorlois, Amhar after Lynette, I'm after Gwaine and Clarine, I just hope you get there first as you are up against Morgana."

"So everyone sorted and ready?" Gwen said.

"Come on we are the Pendragons. We were born ready." Gareth said.

Arthur smiled at his eldest son.

"Papa why couldn't Maldue and Iblis come out?" Amhar said catching his father's attention.

"Because they are too young. This is your first year. Don't worry it won't be long till they will be out, then we will need help as we will be out numbered."

Amhar huddled closer to his father.

"Cold?" Arthur said pulling his son into his warmth.

Amhar just shook.

"I told him to wear more clothes but apparently he doesn't feel the cold." Gwen said.

Arthur took off the scarf that he had on and wrapped it around his sons neck a few times.

"There, that should be a bit better." Arthur said smiling.

Arthur stopped himself from shivering. It was getting colder and they needed to get on with this.

"On my mark." Leon shouted.

The Pendragons jumped up looking over at the commander.

They picked up two snowballs each.

"Lets make this year count." Arthur said as Leon dropped the flag.

Arthur pulled back and threw his first snowball before moving to get out of the fort.

* * *

Merlin listened as Morgana explained.

"We all know that Arthur is top heavy so Gorlois is going to take his legs out after hitting him in the face. Gwaine will go for Clarine. She is their secret weapon as she is the fastest. Merlin you will go for Gwen as she won't be able to get a good enough run up to get you over. Lynette with go for Amhar as this is only her second one and Amhar's first so she will go gentle on him. I will go for the flag."

"Gareth?" Merlin stated.

"Gwaine is going for him as well." Morgana said.

"Okay good seems as you have got this sorted. Got enough snowballs? We ran out last year."

"Of course Merlin. I don't make the same mistake twice."

"Okay, remember if you are going to use magic be sneaky about it." Merlin said to his children.

"Of course father." Gorlois said. "It's a good thing I have been training with uncle Arthur for most of the year."

Merlin winked at him. "I knew you were up to something when you kept training with him."

Lynette had been the quietest she had ever been.

"You alright Lynette?" Gwaine said.

Lynette just looked up at Gwaine with her bright green eyes.

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other. They knew that their daughter had a fascination with Gwaine but she was looking at him was like it was affection. They knew that they would have to stamp anything out, if anything came about it.

"Right so everyone knows the plan and what they are doing?" Merlin said.

He got various nods.

"Remember the Pendragons will have a different plan so try and mess them up. We will show them who is boss." Morgana said.

"Don't worry my love, we will win this year." Merlin said kissing her temple.

"On my mark." Leon shouted.

The Wyllts jumped up looking over at the commander.

They picked up two snowballs each.

They watched in anticipation as Leon dropped the flag.

Morgana was the first to throw a snowball.

* * *

Leon looked at the flag. It was only an old piece of fabric. He couldn't understand the fun that they got out of playing these games.

Yes he understood the fun of a snowball fight. He'd had many with his own children over the years but Arthur and Merlin seem to take everything to a new level.

Leon smiled as he remembered how it all started.

**It was starting out harmlessly.**

**Gorlois (who was ten at the time) and Clarine (9) where playing in the snow.**

**Leon was watching them as instructed by Arthur. Then came the argument.**

**"Oh come on brother we know that I am the stronger sibling."**

**"No you are not. Tell her Merlin." Arthur shouted as they came around the corner.**

**"Well umm, I would have to agree with Morgana on that one." Merlin said.**

**"Merlin, I thought we were friends."**

**"We are Arthur but I have to potential to beat you and have, I have yet to beat Morgana."**

**Arthur looked hurt.**

**"See Arthur." Morgana smirked at him.**

**"Still the Pendragons are the better house."**

**Merlin butted in before Morgana had any say in anything.**

**"We will have to disagree to agree."**

**Arthur stopped. "What do you mean by that?"**

**"It means that we think that the Wyllts are the best but you think the Pendragons are the best. So we will disagree to agree on the subject." Morgana said.**

**Just at that comment Arthur threw a snowball at her. It hit her on the head.**

**Morgana retaliated badly, throwing another one as hard as Arthur's.**

**Then a full on battle happened. Gorlois took his mother's side while Clarine took her father's.**

**Merlin watches shaking his head.**

**Merlin stood in the centre of the ground and everyone stopped. "Come on guys, let's put this behind us."**

**"No Merlin. Now get on my side. We pendragons will win." Arthur shouted at him.**

**"Umm, we pendragons? You will have to find yourself another team mate. I am a Wyllt, not a pendragon."**

**Merlin moved over to stand next to his son and wife.**

**Morgana kissed him on the cheek.**

**Morgana whispered something in Merlin's ear but by how Merlin blushed you didn't have to ask what she said.**

**"Leon, go and get Gwen for me please." Arthur said to his commander.**

**Leon just shrugged and left to get her.**

**After getting Gwen, he didn't return to the training ground but saw they all come in later soaking wet.**

And it had been going on ever since. When there is enough snow, they come out to prove which family was better. The children had to be 9 to join in due to how much violence there is. That's why Gwaine was on the Wyllt team.

Leon looked up at the castle and saw the two youngest Wyllts watching with their grandmother.

"On my mark." Leon shouted.

Leon let go of the flag and was just about to move when he was hit on either side with a snowball.

Why do I ever say yes to them?

* * *

Arthur ran round the fort and saw that his commander had been hit by his snowball. He felt bad for Leon and knew that he would hear about it later.

Then Arthur saw his target. Gwaine had just came out and all the other Wyllts were coming round as well.

Arthur watched Clarine run as quick as she could and Arthur went straight for Gwaine.

Just get him down on the floor and you will be fine. Arthur thought to himself.

Next thing Arthur knew was that he had been hit in the face with a snowball and was now lying on the floor face down.

He looked up to see Clarine over Gwaine's shoulder.

"Uncle Gwaine! Put me down!" The pendragon princess said.

Arthur looked towards where the flag was and saw that Morgana was far from it.

Arthur got up and ran.

* * *

Gwaine saw Leon with the snow over him.

Gwaine held in his laughter as he went for his first victim. He knew Arthur would go for him, so asked Gorlois to open up a mind link between them. It was hard magic but Gorlois was as strong as his parents so it wasn't that difficult for him.

Gwaine started to see Arthur go for him.

"Anytime soon Gorlois." Gwaine sent to him.

He watched as Gorlois skilfully hit Arthur's head and took his legs out underneath him making the king fall face first in the snow.

Gwaine couldn't help but laugh now and managed to get Clarine over his shoulder before she reached the flag.

"Uncle Gwaine! Put me down!" Clarine shouted in his ear.

Luckily after all the years of being screamed at Gwaine could block the noise as he ran towards Gareth.

* * *

Morgana had watched Gwaine take away her competition and was happy for it.

It was just her and the flag now.

She saw that she was right about Gwen as she just fell over with Merlin falling over her, just stopping short of on top of her.

Morgana skidded to a stop and picked up the flag.

Home run. Morgan thought as she turned back towards her fort.

She had just got off when arms grabbed her middle and lent to her. They both went to the floor with Morgana holding the flag out.

"Merlin!"

Morgana could start to feel her clothes getting wet.

I hope he comes soon.

* * *

Merlin had easily taken out Gwen and held her to the floor.

He tried not to move as he heard Morgana's voice come through his head but at the same time her heard Arthur shout "Gwen!"

Merlin looked over and saw Arthur had got Morgana down.

Merlin saw his advantage and took it.

He got off of Gwen and ran towards Morgana. Merlin could feel that Gwen had got up and ran faster.

"I'm coming Morgana." Merlin said to her.

He saw Morgana turn her head slightly and start to lift up her hand.

Merlin ran past her and grabbed the flag, ripping out of Morgana's grasp.

Then he didn't stop. Nobody had ever seen him run so fast.

The Pendragons tried to get him but it was too late. Merlin jumped over their fort, breaking it slightly. But that didn't matter, once you were back behind your fort you were safe, the opposition could reach you.

Merlin strapped the flag to his pole and raised it. When the rag hit the top it changed. It was the Wyllt crest.

Both houses were about dragons, the Wyllts being dragonlords. It was only fitting that they had dragons.

But Arthur complained that it would be stupid if they had the same design, so Merlin came up with this one.

It was two dragons circling each other, one red and the other white. This was to represent the last dragons. It was also on a navy blue background.

Morgana wished to put the le Fay crest as part of it so the dragons were circling the castle. Arthur tried to stop it but was over ruled.

"Haha, sucker we bet you!" Morgana shouted.

Merlin turned to see the his wife had managed to get Arthur off of her and was now standing up. Arthur was still lying in the snow.

Arthur shot up. "No you cheated! How did Merlin know that you were in trouble?"

Merlin came up to stand next to Morgana. "I do have ears. As soon as I heard your shout for Gwen I took my opportunity and used it to my advantage."

Arthur shoved a finger in Merlin's face. "How did you run so quickly? I have never seen you run that fast before."

The others had now reached them and wanted to join in with the argument.

Merlin chuckled. "Nor have I. It must have been the adrenaline rushing through my body that made me go quicker.

"How did you get me over? You must have used magic to get me over! Nobody was near me!" Arthur shouted.

Leon moved forward. "You were so concentrate on getting Gwaine that you missed Gorlois throwing a snowball at you then knocking out your legs."

Arthur looked at his oldest nephew.

"What uncle Arthur? Father has always said that you were top heavy."

"I AM NOT FAT!" Arthur shouted as everyone else started laughing

* * *

Merlin held out his arm for Morgana, which she took.

"We so showed Arthur this year. Did you see the look on his face? I knew we were going to win but next year they are going to have an advantage on us ..." Morgana started to say.

"Look Morgana, I don't want to talk about today, I don't want to talk about the king of prats. I want to be with my wife." Merlin said interrupting her. "Ever since the twins were born everything has been crazy, and they were born 8 years ago. I want a night away from it all. From Camelot, from Arthur, from the childern. Before you say anything, my mother will look after them."

Morgana just looked up at him. "Sorry I didn't realise that you felt that way. I know it's been difficult with the children growing up. So where are we going?"

"Those who live longest see most." Merlin said.

They carried on walking in the snow. It had started up again and didn't seem like it would stop.

Merlin stopped suddenly. "You know what today is?"

"Yes it's 25th December."

Merlin pushed open the door of the snow covered hovel.

"We can stay here for as long as we want. Merry Christmas Morgana."

Morgana looked around the hovel at the way Merlin had decorate it.

The bed had been covered in the silks from the castle. The table had food and wine on it.

"Merry Christmas Merlin. Now it's time for your present." She said drawing him in for a kiss.

* * *

_I know that they probably didn't have Christmas back then but it fitted in with my story._

_I hope that you all have a good Christmas and a happy new year! _


End file.
